Elemental Baker
'''Elemental Baker '''is the second episode of the first season of Miraculous Ladybug - New Heroes. Plot The episode starts at the school gym. There a lot of people, with a big sign on the top of the stage saying "BEST COOKER AWARDS". Marinette was sitting on a small white table, with a small strawberry pie in front of her. A pale girl, with cream hair, a suspicious gray bow, a pink dress with a pink bow on it and stockings and a shoes was sitting on other small white table. She had ladybug-shaped cookies in front of her. A girl with light pink shirt, light pink pants, purple shoes, a cream-brown short hair and cyan eyes was also sitting on a white table, with weird candies in front of her. The principal walked through the tables and took a bite of all the foods. After doing that, he announced... "And the best cooker of this school this year is... AMARANTE BELLAMY!" He announces The pale girl gets really happy, but the girl with light pink outfit gets salty. "Congratulations, Amy!" Marinette says. "Winning a cooking contest is one thing, but winning a cooking contest right after you join a new school is definitly something!" Ace says, coming closer to Amarante with Adrien and others. "Thanks, I really appreciate it!" Amy/Amarante says. Deline, the girl with light pink outfit walks away, angrily. Aline keeps a eye on her as she walks off. The screen cuts to the chemistry lab. Marinette's whole class, icluding Deline is there. Deline is alone by herself on her table, though. They are all doing stuff, including her. "Now just..." A potion explodes on Deline's face after she says that. Mark, Jack, and the rest of the class laughs. "Deline, go clean your face and then come back. Class, shut up!" Science Teacher says, and Deline runs away. She was still holding a pencil she used to make the potion explode. "Two fails at the same day. Such a easy pray." Hawk Moth says from his lair, corrupts a akuma, and lets it fly in direction of Deline. Back in the school, the akuma sneaks up on the pencil and corrupts it. "Elemental Baker, do you wan't to turn both fails into victory? Then bring me what is needed." Hawk Moth messages her "Yes! Hawk Moth!" Deline answers, and her appearence begins to change. Her pencil turns into a yellow gun with a multicolored wheel on its back, her outfit turns multicolored and her hair does the same. A few minutes have passed. "Why didn't she came back?" Teacher asks, and goes out of the lab. The entire school was frozen. To her right, Elemental Baker/akumatized Deline was on the halls, freezing yet another classroom. Elemental bAKER spins the wheel until it the red part with a pepper is the top, and fire came out of the gun, poiting at Science Teacher. She started to burn and scream, the classroom looked horryfied. "Oh no! You will be overcooked!" Elemental Baker says, and spins the wheel until the top part is the blue part with a blueberry is the top, and water launched out of the gun, lauching the teacher away. Elemental Baker spins the wheel, and the top part is cyan with a blackberry. She begins to freeze the back of the lab. Everybody runs away, but Juleka is freezed. Everybody hides. "I'm surprised Ladybug and the other little heroes still didn't came!" she says, and remembers about a trick. "Well, to anyone who is currently hiding... ...you will be raw." Elemental Baker sets a bit of fire on the ground, and runs away, laughing. You know the water that falls from the roof when theres fire on the school? Well, Elemental Baker swapped water with the ice substance she uses to freeze. The WHOLE school began to freeze. Ladybug, Chat Noir, Mono Mole, Jewel Beetle and Nicelustrator were outside. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5...there should be...wheres Hiena?!" Mono Mole asks "We have to find her!" Ladybug says, and Mono Mole digs away. Inside the frozen school, Hidden Hyena was running like a actual hyena, in four limbs around the halls. Weirdly enough, all ice crystals that grow around her would automatically melt. She could hear all the screams for help, but she knew that for now, she could only save herself. That is, before she saw...another Miraculous holder. She was wearing a light gray dress, a light gray mask and fake light gray ears. The other Miraculous holder was scared, and slowly freezing. Hidden Hyena runned to her and grabbed her, causing her and around her to melt. "Are you...the "Hiena" from Ladyblog's video?!" She asked, seeing Hidden Hyena "Yep!" Hidden Hyena said "But call me Hidden Hyena." Suddenly, Mono Mole came out of the ground. "And he's Mono Mole!" She said "Yeah, and who are you?!" Mono Mole asked "I'm Chilla Mignon!" She said "Anyways, you're coming with me!" Mono Mole says, grabs Chilla and Hyena, and digs away. Mono Mole comes out of the ground outside, with Chilla and Hyena. "What did I missed?" Mono Mole asked. "Nothing much." Ladybug says. Elemental Baker was on the ground with Ladybug's yo-yo on her legs, Chat Noir was frozen and Jewel Beetle was running away. "Wait, WHO'S THAT?!" Ladybug asks. "Thats Chilla Armagedon!" Mono Mole says "...LADYBUGGGG!" Chilla runs and hugs Ladybug. Ladybug ends up dropping her yo-yo "Um-" Ladybug gets interrupted by Chilla fangirling. Nicelustrator traps Elemental Baker who was running away in a glass bottle, but she still escapes from it. Mono Mole dug away. After a few seconds, he came back and launched Elemental Baker away. Apparently, Elemental's gun was thrown away, and Mono Mole launched her perfectly at her gun. She picked it up, and before she was able to burn Mono Mole, he grabbed Jewel Beetle who was with him and dug away. He reappeared with the heroes. "She got her buns back!" "Your jokes are worser than Chat's. And I only met him one day ago." Hyena says. "I heard that." Chat's ice was being melt down, thanks to Hyena's presence. "How did you..." Ladybug gets interrupted by Chilla running in his direction and fangirling. "Heh, let's try something else!" Elemental spun the wheel on her gun, and the top part was white with a sugar cane. A tornado was growing on the top of the gun. "That's it! SOLAR FLARE!" Hyena exclaimed. But nothing happened. "...Was something supossed to happen?" Chat noir asked. Suddenly, a crystal ball of light appeared on Hyena's hands. She left it levitating, and started to shoot wave of light at the school, slowly melting the ice. "Lucky Charm!" Ladybug uses the Lucky Charm, and a fan without a cable came out. "A fan?" Ladybug asked, and Chilla pressed a button on it, causing it to work. 4 minutes left for Hyena. The tornado is shot at the heroes. Ladybug aims the fan at the tornado, and the tornado is un-done and the objects that were being levitated are thrown at Elemental Baker, covering her. Mono Mole dug away. He came out of the pile of objects with Elemental's gun, and broke it, causing the akuma to come out. Ladybug purified the akuma, let it fly away, and fixed everything. Elemental turned back into Deline. After everything was back into normal, the class was dismissed. Alya, Marinette, Ace and Amy were talking on the school grounds. "And more heroes start to come! I don't know exactly what happened, but when the ice around me began to melt, I quickly runned out of the school to see if I could record something. Amazing! A new chinchilla superhero and that tornado! Amazing!" Alya says "I just can't belive gems like those can be recorded for the Ladyblog!" Alya says "And how did a fan destroyed a whole tornado?" Amy asks "Its kind of part of the butterfly effect, and how simple gentle flaps of wings can cause great hurricanes. In this case, the simple act of a fan working can destroy great hurricanes. Actually, part of the MOTH effect." Ace says. endz. Category:CalimTheCrystalGem